Happy
by Franne
Summary: Link defeated Demise, but he knows that he will die. Zelink oneshot. The legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.


I finished Demise with a lightning charged fatal blow. He screamed, and he started breathing heavily. His Ghirahim-sword dissolved into the air.

"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate...never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" Demise laughed and he dissolved into the air, like his sword had.

"I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king. His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword… and is now sealed away." I heard Fi say.

It was over. I defeated him. But suddenly I was aware of a large wound on my chest. It didn't look like a normal wound. The blood that came out of the wound was dark. Almost black. I knew what was going to happen. But I had to go back to the temple. And make Zelda happy.

When I was back in the temple, the first person I saw was Impa. She smiled and said "You have done well, Link." Her smile faded away when she saw the wound.

Groose and Zelda came in. Zelda smiled. "Link… Thank you. I think it's over… Finally… It's all over." She started crying from happiness.

I walked towards them and smiled. Zelda didn't had such a good eye like Impa. Luckily the wound wasn't that visible, but that would change quickly because it was bleeding like crazy.

But Groose did see it. He looked at me and I shook my head. I wanted Zelda to be happy for one last time. He nodded and walked to Impa.

Fi came out of my sword. "Hylia. Your Grace… Or perhaps you prefer 'Zelda.' It pleases me to know you are safe… Master, I must speak with you."

We walked to the pedestal from the Master Sword when Fi explained everything. "Master, I am sorry to report you this final subject. I indicate and 100% chance that the wound Demise's blade caused is deathly. Master, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfill. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess's mission to an end. Now, Master. It is time to conclude our necessary companionship." Fi said, as she went back into the Master Sword.

When the Master Sword was back in its pedestal, Fi said goodbye for a last time. She also said she was happy. I was glad she was. She had been a good companion.

My head began to feel light. It wouldn't take long now.

Zelda tried to persuade Impa to come with us, but Impa refused. Zelda gave her one of her bracelets. Impa smiled. She opened the gate of time and the three of us went trough.

Back in our own time, the gate dissolved into a great light. At the other side the old woman was waiting. I noticed for the first time that the bracelet she wore was the one Zelda gave her. She was Impa. After a short conversation with Zelda, she also dissolved into light. Groose and Zelda looked sad. They had spent more time with Impa than I did.

We went back to Skyloft, and there, everyone awaited us. Gaepora cried and hugged his daughter.

I heard Pipit gasp. "Link…"

I couldn't hold it anymore. I lost to much blood. I fell on my knees and Zelda screamed. "Link! Link! What's happening?!" She kneeled down beside me and putted my head on her lap.

"Oh god Link…" She said, staring at my dark-colored chest.

"Did Demise do this?" She asked.

I nodded, and she gasped. "It's all my fault. I'm the goddess's incarnation, so I chose you as my hero. It's all my fault Link… I'm so sorry."

"Zelda. Please. Don't blame this on yourself. It wasn't you, Zelda, who chose me. It was Hylia. Not you. Ok?" I said, putting my hand on her cheek.

All the people from skyloft stood around us. Some of them were looking sad, some of them were covering their mouths with their hands. But everyone had tears in their eyes. The two best friends. Lovers. That it had to end for them like this. So young.

"Link… What if there is a cure in one of dad's books? Or maybe we can wake up Fi! Or maybe-"

"Zel. There isn't a cure. Fi told me. I'm going to d-"

"Don't you dare to say that word Link! You are not going to die! You are going to stay here, with me. Like you should."

"I really want to Zelda. But I'm afraid I can't."

"No Link please! I need you! I-I-I love you Link. You can't leave me. I love you. I love you so much."

I smiled. Goddess, hearing those words coming out of her mouth. We always loved each other. Everyone knew. They were just too afraid to tell each other. And now it was too late.

"I love you to Zelda. I really do. Would you like to do me one last favor?"

She smiled. "Sure. Whatever you want me to do."

"Kiss me."

She leaned closer, and putted her soft lips unto mine. Now I was ready. Ready to go.

I closed my eyes, and smiled.

I was here. With my best friend who loved me.

I was happy.


End file.
